


Loving Care

by Star_Jelly



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Jelly/pseuds/Star_Jelly
Summary: Virgil is tasked with caring for a Roman when he falls ill.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 98





	Loving Care

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this in the works for a while, but I’ve been dealing with a serious creative block. I figure maybe if I force myself to post something, I could still make something decent, but no promises.

It was a busy day in the Mind Palace, at least for Virgil, Patton and Logan. Thomas was off to visit family today and each Side had a part to play in getting him ready; Patton making sure Thomas was in a good mood, Logan giving him ideas on what to say when awkward questions were asked, and Virgil to make sure he took all the necessary precautions before leaving. I mean how else would he be prepared if he didn’t make him concerned about road conditions due to bad weather or what to do if any arguments broke out or if he really did turn the stove off before he left.  
But despite all the hustle and bustle that morning, Roman was nowhere to be found, which was odd, he had to have a role to play in this whole thing too right? Even if he didn’t, he usually got up at a reasonable time and he seemed to be pushing sleeping till noon. The other sides were a bit dismissive saying maybe he just needed the rest, but Virgil couldn’t help but worry. He had to at least check on him to see what was up.  
He walked down the hall to his room and knocked timidly on the door. “Hey Roman? You up yet?” He didn’t hear a verbal response, but he heard something on the other side of the door that sounded like a soft groan. “Roman?” No response. A knot formed in his stomach and he figured maybe he shouldn’t wait for a response before coming in.  
He walked into the room to see it dimly lit by the fairy lights strung all about. That’s weird, he thought, usually he has the curtains open and the birds serenading him by now. He walked toward the bed, which held a seemingly sleeping Roman with the covers pulled over his head. Seeing him this way, Virgil felt the knot in his stomach ease up a little.  
“Princey,” he said. “It’s almost noon.”  
“Go away,” Roman groaned. “I’m not camera ready.”  
“What, did you ruin your voice? Sounds like you did.” Virgil chuckled, taking a step in. “Just make some green tea and try not to talk for the rest of the day, it’s not a big deal.”  
“My voice isn’t the only problem.” He grumbled. He pulled the blankets down revealing his face; heavily flushed, with deep bags under each eye.  
“Yikes, Romano, what happened to you?”  
“I’m ill.” He sniveled.  
“Well yeah, I can see that. But how? You were doing fine yesterday. Is Thomas having a creativity problem or something?”  
“This must be the result of that warlock I fought yesterday! He was babbling on about ‘I curse thee for daring to challenge me, blah blah blah.’”  
Virgil pauses. “You got cursed...by a warlock...yesterday...and didn’t think to tell one of us?”  
“I thought I could just walk it off.”  
Virgil put a hand on Roman’s forehead. “Looks like he just gave you the flu. Pretty amateur warlock you ran into.”  
“This can’t just be some common ailment, I feel like death!” Roman moaned, throwing an arm across his forehead.  
“That’s how a lot of people feel when they’re sick, drama king.” Virgil said, smiling faintly and raising an eyebrow.  
Roman shifted time his side, looking at the floor. Virgil bit his lip. “Since everyone else is gone, I guess I’m gonna have to take care of you. We don’t want this spreading to anyone else, plus I know that doing anything feels awful when you have the flu. Um, hang on.” He turned to walk towards the door. “I’m gonna go grab a thermometer.”

“Yikes, 101. Definitely not great, but not the worst. We need to work on bringing it down.” He said, visibly starting to get anxious. “Um, I hear people say a lot that you need to sweat out a fever, but we should do the opposite because you’re really hot.”  
“That’s not the first time I’ve heard that.” Roman smirked, quirking an eyebrow.  
“Oh, shut up! You know what I meant!” Virgil said, face turning bright red. “Whatever. I’ll be right back.”  
Roman admittedly regretted teasing him like that; granted he kinda walked into that one, but he was really starting to stress out. He didn’t deserve that. Sure, his fever was high, but he was going to be ok. He didn’t need to worry. He didn’t want him to worry.  
Virgil walked in carrying a washcloth and a small bottle and sat on the side of the bed. “This should help a little.” He said, gently placing the washcloth on Roman’s head. “And peppermint is supposed to be good for stuffy noses. Lift your chin up.”  
Roman did as he was told and Virgil began carefully applying the contents of the bottle to the prince’s neck. He flinched a little, his neck was very sensitive, but Virgil was very gentle.  
“When did we start using essential oils?” He asked.  
“Logan has been giving me a bunch of coping mechanisms to deal with anxiety.” he said softly. “One of them is aromatherapy, so I started reading up on it.”  
“You hippie.” Roman chuckled.  
“Shut up.” Virgil said, unable to hold back a smile.  
“You’re doing really well by the way.” Roman said softly. “And you have nothing to worry about, I’ll be ok.”  
Virgil bit his lip. “I’m gonna go make you some tea and get you some Advil, ok? When Patton gets home, I’ll see if he can make you some soup. You two are the only ones who have the slightest concept of how to cook. The only thing you’ll be able to get from me is canned stuff, and there’s no way I’m letting you into the kitchen when you’re like this.”  
“It doesn’t matter, I can’t even taste anything.” Roman moaned pathetically.  
“The peppermint will help, just give it a few minutes. I’ll be right back.” When he was at the end of the hall and thought he was out of earshot, he turned back to the door and smiled. “I love you, you drama king.”

A few hours later, the two we’re sat on the bed. Roman insisted Virgil stay with him and declared that a Disney marathon was in order. Virgil groaned in protest, the prince pretty much had a Disney marathon every few weeks and at this rate Virgil could quote most of them by heart, but Roman insisted that they do it anyway because “I’m the sick one, I deserve that choice.” Virgil went along with it begrudgingly and the two sat there for a while watching and talking.  
About halfway through Tangled, Virgil noticed that Roman had fallen asleep and was shuddering quietly next to him, a sound which he couldn’t ignore. He had to admit, as much of a drama king as he was, he felt bad for him. So he quietly stepped out of the room and returned a minute later with a large fleece blanket.  
“Patton made this for me for Christmas. It’s pretty warm.” He murmured, half to himself and half to the sleeping prince. As he lay the blanket over him, Roman’s arm reached out and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him onto the bed and snuggling up to him.  
Virgil went completely red and freaked out for a moment before realizing he was still asleep and probably dreaming, so he didn’t do it on purpose. He tried to carefully wiggle out of his grasp, but Roman’s grip was surprisingly tight, even as he slept, and he found himself not wanting to disturb him; lets face it, he probably needed the rest.  
Huffing quietly and still blushing, Virgil got comfy in Roman’s arms before eventually dozing off to Mandy Moore singing in the background. 

  


The next morning, Roman sat at the kitchen table, wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe and drinking tea. He still wasn’t feeling his best and still had a small fever, but he felt better than before. You couldn’t even really tell he was sick until you saw his red nose and heard his stuffed up voice; he looked graceful and poised as usual. After all, a prince has got to slay.  
Virgil shuffled into the room, hood pulled up and head down.   
“Good morning, Marilyn Morose.” Roman said in an almost sing-song voice. Virgil mumbled a response before taking a seat at the table.  
“How did you sleep? You looked pretty peaceful when I got up.” Roman chuckled softly.  
Virgil paused. “Fine.” He finally said, quietly.  
Roman noticed he was shivering and began to catch on. “Are you feeling ok?” He asked, knitting his brows.  
“I’m fine.” Virgil said, turning his head away and sniffling quietly.  
“Are you sure? You don’t sound too good.”  
“I said I’m fine.” Virgil responded, his voice clearly stuffed up.  
Roman lifted his hood up, revealing flushed cheeks and a red nose contrasting starkly with his already porcelain skin. “Well you don’t seem to be.”  
“Roman, I’m telling you it’s not that bad.” He grumbled.  
The prince placed a hand gently on Virgil’s forehead. “You’re not fine, you have a fever. You caught my sick.”  
Virgil groaned, planting his face against the table.   
“I’m sorry, JD-lightful. I shouldn’t have had you stay with me yesterday or this wouldn’t have happened.”  
Virgil sniffled. “It’s fine, it was bound to happen to one of us eventually.”  
Roman put an arm around Virgil. “Well, now this means I get to return the favor by taking care of you. And both of us being sick means we get to snuggle as much as we want.”  
Virgil blushed down to his chin, burying his face in the collar of his hoodie.  
“I love you, my little emo nightmare.”


End file.
